1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to outboard motors including internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention also relates to internal combustion engines included in outboard motors.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to means for connecting a flywheel to a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine of an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention is directed to the following United States patents.
______________________________________ Maucher, et al. 4,420,070 Dec. 13, 1983 Kobayaski, et al. 4,663,983 May 12, 1987 ______________________________________